noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami Episode 12
Scrap of a Memory (一片の記憶, Hitohira no Kioku) is the twelfth episode in the Noragami anime adaptation. It first aired on March 23, 2014. Summary Rabō comments on the condition of his shrine and how he and Yato are gods of calamity. Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori appear below him and Furuhime. After recovering from their shock of seeing Hiyori had followed them, Yato tells her to leave. He then charges at Rabō with Sekki. The two exchange blows before Rabō traps Yato in a water bubble. Yato attempts to escape, but is unable to free himself. Hiyori grabs him and pulls him out, and Yato yells at her for not running away before thanking her. Yato attacks Rabō and Rabō asks where the old Yato is. As they fight, Rabō notices Hiyori and attempts to kill her, but Yato and Yukine block him before he can. The three of them run away. Yato orders Yukine to take Hiyori and escape, since he was the one Rabō wanted. Yukine objects, since that would leave him unarmed. Rabō appears above them and holds up the orb containing Hiyori's memories. He throws the orb and Yato runs after it, but Rabō slices it before he can catch it. Hiyori collapses as a result, angering Yato. He summons Sekki once again and cuts Rabō, kicking him across the pond. The two fight with renewed force until Rabō absorbs the storm, merging with the phantoms. During the battle, he causes a landslide which threatens to crush Hiyori, but Yukine warns Yato who saves her in time. Hiyori's consciousness picks up Yato's smell, which allows her to wake up, regaining her memories. After kicking Yato out of embarrassment, she's dragged to Rabō who tries to kill her. Yato tells Yukine they need to take him out, but Yukine worries they'll hit Hiyori. Yato reassures him by saying it's just like a borderline, and he can choose who dies and who doesn't. They defeat the phantoms inside Rabō, and free Hiyori. Rabō raises his sword to attack, but Yato strikes first. Rabō drops to the ground. After seeing his face, Yato realizes Rabō used a curse to stay alive. Rabō talks about how gods of calamity are always forgotten, and how he'd wanted to be killed by Yato, who knew him. His body vanishes, and Bishamonten and Tenjin sense his death. Afterwards, Nora laments about her failure, and goes to discuss it with "father." Yukine asks Hiyori if she actually got her memory back, and how she did it. She starts to answer, but changes her mind and claims she couldn't remember. Yato walks up to her and suggests she cut her ties with them, saying she'd have a happier life. She refuses. Later, telling the story to Kofuku and Daikoku, Yato says she's just being stubborn, but Hiyori says she wants to be with them forever. The other two are amused and start jumping around, calling for celebration, and Yato promises to make her wish come true for 5 yen. Characters Characters in Order or Appearance Adaption Notes Navigation